


Hot (in) Pink

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Roxy, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Incest, Oral Sex, POV Roxy Lalonde, Sex Toys, Sub Dave, Vibrators, so prepare thyself, warning:I'm actively trying to cram as many kinks as I can in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get him the fluffy, soft handcuffs, just in case so that they won’t wear through and break his skin, because you know he doesn’t like blood. You make sure that they’re pink though, cuz you love pink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot (in) Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacerogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacerogue/gifts).



You get him the fluffy, soft handcuffs, just in case so that they won’t wear through and break his skin, because you know he doesn’t like blood. You make sure that they’re pink though, cuz you love pink! It is the best color, obvi.

He looks really pretty in them, and it makes his face blush all pretty pink, which makes him look even prettier. You decide that you’re clearly on the right path here, and go on to maximize the pinkness on your dear, sweet, precious Dave.

He gets really pink when he sees the dress. It’s yours, so it’s a tight, clingy, short, glittery hot pink thing with no straps. He’s so hard it’s cute, and he hasn’t said the safe word yet, so you continue! You’re glad he’s chill with where this is heading, because you are SO chill with it that it is downright not-chill.

You make him step into it one foot at a time, and then pull it up over his body, making sure his arms end up on the outside. You end up letting his dick stand tall and proud outside the dress because it looks kind of silly bulging under the stretching fabric like that.

You look at him, thinking, chewing your lower lip a bit. He looks down on you with his red eyes. You smile when you get an idea. Several ideas.

“Who’re you looking down on, hmm?” you say playfully. “I thought I was in charge. I’m the one who’s supposed to be looking down on you! Get on your knees.”

You go up on your tippy toes to give his forehead a lil’ kiss, before you start putting pressure on his shoulders, guiding him downwards. By the end of it he’s on his knees, his head at your crotch level, looking up at you like a puppy. Nice angle.

“You’re so cute!” you say, because he really is. He flushes more deeply, and this is basically what you want to do forever, just make him blush and blush constantly. He looks even more beautiful like this.

You leave him.

“Roxy—“ he says immediately, sounding a little bit alarmed.

“Don’t worry, Davey-o! I’m just getting something. Don’t get up.” You reach your closet and mess around in there some until you find it. One of your pink scarves!

He looks at it with wide eyes while you approach.

“But how will I say the—“

“Shh,” you shush him. Is interrupting him okay? Is it hot, or is it just mean? You’ll check with him during the debriefing. “Don’t worry, this isn’t going in your mouth, although that’d be hot too. Def something to be explored later!”

You crouch down and cover his eyes with the scarf, and he inhales sharply. That’s a good sign, you know this from all of the other times you’ve played with Dave. You lean in, almost hugging him as you tie it up all firm-but-not-too-tight. Dave’s not into the pain play (or the neglect or the exploitation play for that matter). He just wants to be taken care of. You can do that.

He leans in a bit into the almost-a-hug, and you let him for just a moment. But the scene must go on! You part with him (regretfully!) and stand back up. You look down on him and holy SHIT. He’s still got his head tilted up, as if he can see you through the blindfold, and it’s so fucking endearing. His legs are shaking a bit, and you realize it’s because you haven’t told him it’s okay to sit down instead of balancing on his knees. Aww, you didn’t even have to tell him to do that. He’s great.

Maybe you should start actually touching this poor boy instead of just winding him up? … Well, who says the two things are mutually exclusive?

“Be right back,” you say, pointedly not telling him that it’s okay to sit down. Not yet. You hurry on over to your bed and pull out your not-so-little box from underneath. You quickly get what you need from it and practically run back to Dave.

You go down on your knees next to him, the comfortable kind of kneeling, and you open the cap on the lube. Squirt! You make sure it’s good and spread on all of your fingers before you lean in and kiss him on his cheek. Pull the dress up away from his ass first. You’re slow when you put in your first finger. His breathing changes, just a bit faster. You slip in another, and you’re kind of tempted to see just how many you can fit. But you’re kind of eager for the next part, so you just settle for continuing until he finally moans. That doesn’t take too long, since it’s pretty soon taking all of his concentration just not to fall!

“Good boy,” you praise. “I’ll let you sit soon. You just have to do something for me first.”

That’s when you start spreading lube on the vibrator. It is pink, which is a very important feature, but it also approximately the size of a baby’s arm, which you think is also fairly important.

You get behind Dave and kiss the nape of his neck. Spreading his cheeks with one hand, you start gently pushing the vibe up his ass with the other.

His breath stutters, and as you keep steadily pushing it a long groan escapes him, seemingly impossible to control. Finally it’s up to its hilt.

“Sit,” you say, very satisfied with yourself. Good job Roxy, you’re living up to the dominatrix you’ve always tried to be in your rps. He practically falls down, and as he lands on the hilt of the dildo he lets loose another moan. Biting your lip, you pick up the remote and turn it on the lowest setting. You don’t want him coming before you get some attention as well. You’re freaking dripping.

You stand up, remote still in one hand, and walk in front of him. Crotch level. _Great_ angle. You grasp his chin with one hand, not too hard, and you guide him until his lips meet yours. He gets the idea right away, and his tongue darts out, lapping.

“Fuuuuck,” you groan, head thrown back. He’s focusing on your clit. _Such_ a good boy. You’ve got one hand in his hair, not pulling, but certainly holding. Maybe stroking here and there, scratching your nails against his scalp. Whatever, he deserves the attention.

As you get pushed further and further towards the brink you increase the vibe’s movements. Positive reinforcement! Dave is very much into it.

You come with a happy little sigh, and you set the vibe to its highest setting all at once. Dave’s sounds are muffled in your vag, which feels good, and his entire body goes still as he spurts semen on your legs. Aw, it’s fine, you can clean that up.

You turn off the vibe and go down on your knees, taking of his cuffs, and then actually hug him this time. He hugs you back, sighing with relief when he gets to move his arms and shoulders.

“Dude, you look _hot_ in pink.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write as many of the kinks that you mentioned without sounding weird and stilted. I'm not sure I quite managed Teasing or Dirty Talk, but I tried. You can imagine Accidental Voyeurism if you want to. I definitely wasn't able to do Rough Sex, Nipple Licking or Object Penetration, sorry about that. I hope I wrote Roxy well, although I don't think I was exactly able to let Dave's character shine through here. Oh well. Happy Strilonde Christmas!


End file.
